<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferality Divided by gold_3745</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687102">Ferality Divided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/gold_3745'>gold_3745</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valenslimes Day 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divide, Erik tops, Flutie Tag: Sorry no clever here my brain shortcircuited at the coLLAR, M/M, Wild Side - Freeform, gagging, god this was so hard to keep secret, luminary is named el, pubby, slight act 2 character spoilers just skip the after sex if you havent played that yet ig, threesome? Foursome? Selfcest? Idk they got rEALLY kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/gold_3745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and El both found Wild Side a helpful special. Yet as Eleven leans over the forge, he has other plans in mind for the incredible spell that left Erik feral, powerful, and hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valenslimes Day 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferality Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsaddyc/gifts">omgitsaddyc</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>t was so hard keeping this a secret, but happy Valenslimes! I enjoy a lot of the writing we do together, Addy and uhhhhhhh yep thats all I got please enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wild Side was always an odd pep power. It was one that made Erik act a lot more feral, and a lot more hot, to Eleven at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hide the forming blush from Erik’s panting form leaning over the dissolving monsters. He never thought he’d be into this, or anything really like this. Yet here he was, watching this man shake his head like a dog as he returned to humanity and looking back at the group with a grin, and god was El ready to melt then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night he sat curled around a spell book Veronica loaned him, trying to think of what to do. The idea struck him before he had a chance to fully process it. Off he ran to the forge, determination and hammer in hand.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Erik always liked the pep power that Serena and Eleven participated in, the red energy wrapping around him, making him stronger and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t like is when his boyfriend, best friend, and partner in crime, Eleven, kept secrets from him. Especially when he walked up to the forge with a casual greeting, only for Eleven to stop forging and cover what he was working on rather quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long for Eleven to trot up with a meek grin, hands hiding an object behind his back. It took a lot to quell the itch of hands taught to steal as El spoke up. “Erik, hun, I made something to help us when we gather food for dinner on our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik raised an eyebrow, they had an easy enough time with it. Hunt down some meat and then return and cook, what could possibly be hard about th-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El’s face reddened as he held out the item he made, a red dog collar, the metal brackets and loop a shiny navy blue metal. It clicked all into place at once and Erik grinned. “Oh, this will certainly help us. On more than just the hunting trips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El covered his face in embarrassment, his face becoming a brighter red when Erik leaned forward to pull away his hands and kiss him. Their eyes met and El sheepishly rubbed his arm. “I was thinking you could ask Serena to enchant it for us… under that excuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik let his thoughts wander for a moment before pulling El into a dipping kiss, laughing behind his lips. Wrapping arms around Erik’s neck, El smiled sweetly, eyes meeting him when they finally stood again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik ran a hand through El’s hair before turning away and winking back at him. “Consider it my tax for this job, okay?” El nodded eagerly in agreement, mouth spread in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik walked up to Serena as she gently tuned her harp. “Hey, ‘rena?” She looked up, face turning from a question to shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Erik! Are you hurt at all?” She searched the surrounding area for her wand but then stopped when Erik held up his hand to stop her. Serena tilted her head in puzzlement. “Well if you aren’t hurt, what could ever be the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve been having problems with the hunting trips lately, so El thought up a solution.” Erik held up the collar for her to inspect. “He was hoping you could infuse your half of the Wild Side spell into here? That way if things get hairy we could use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh certainly! Hand it here a moment.” Erik obliged the healer’s request, watching her finally wrench her wand from her skirts and imbue it with a soft magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serena trailed her eyes over the collar afterwards and then pointed them back at Erik. “This is quite an odd choice for an enchantment item. Are you in a style phase again?” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s pretty hot looking ain’t it.” He wasn’t about to get caught for this so he threw it on to model it. A fog fell over his mind as soon as he threw it on, a slight one. It was the kind of fog that was common after a large meal, or an exceedingly long and boring task. “Though I can’t find anything I own that matches it too well. Lemme know if you see anything in town, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serena nodded with a slight chuckle as Erik walked back to El. He twirled in front of the Luminary, “Piece of cake. Now we can be safe in the wild.” He winked at El, forcing another uncontrollable wave of shyness over the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, the second I put it on I felt a little weird. Is that normal?” Erik sat beside the Luminary with a questioning expression. Eleven smiled awkwardly, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is only half of the spell, and I don’t know how it will react. It’s like a Wristorative or something now.” El chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik played with the front of the collar as Eleven spoke, “So is the loop for a leash or something? You that kinky, El?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven looked away, biting his lip. “Yeah, I am…” He covered his face again and Erik grabbed both hands and held them firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the embarrassment for? It’s pretty cute, partner.” Erik shot a grin at the taller brunet, forcing a smile to escape the target, although still hesitant. A quick tug was all it took to get the Luminary upright. “Now come on, let’s actually go get food, alright?” A small nod from the curtain of silky straight hair was all he needed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Erik and El ambled down the hill from the campsite, “So whatcha got a hankering for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El paused, placing a finger to his chin in deep thought. “Hm… whatever you want!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik chuckled in response. “You already know what I want, but that won’t feed the whole campsite.” After flashing his signature smirk his attention was grabbed by a fleeing Bunicorn. His eyes and ears perked in a way that El could’ve sworn was like a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik threw a boomerang after it, watching it fall into the dirt with a slide. A short jog and quick stab later and he held up the meat for tonight’s dinner. “This, however, will!” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El smiled too, and bent down to grab firewood. After picking up enough sticks he threw out the rotten ones and looked up from the held parcel to find Erik had come back with one of the sticks he just threw. “Uh… I don’t need that one. Thank you though.” He took it from Erik and threw it off in the distance, watching his collar wearing boyfriend chase it with his eyes, then run after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all clicked, the spell was already taking its toll on Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that El minded, it was kind of cute watching the blue haired thief run up with a smile and holding out the stick again. El took it with a smile, admiring how adorable this was. He winded his arm back, going for distance, and tied up his firewood while waiting for him to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik squatted into El’s view, holding out the stick again. El set the stick on the floor and patted Erik’s head as he stood with the wood under one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik grinned, this time seeming pleased with the pat on his head, he blushed after realizing and reached up for the collar. “I think it might be time to take this off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to… I don’t mind it. Really!” El reassured, and took Erik’s hand in his after he lowered it, a meek smile upon his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you like it, I guess I’ll keep it on.” His tone was smug, knowing that El absolutely wanted him to keep it on; however, the Luminary always put others first, which was not a bad trait to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when your boyfriend wanted to spoil you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back to camp in record time, quickly preparing the meal for tonight. Steak. Erik tore into it with his fingers, not even considering a knife or fork. Veronica scowled from across the campsite, knowing some weird shit was happening but –thankfully– she stayed quiet for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he ate he wiped his sauce stained fingers on his pants before vanishing into the tent. Eleven followed after cleaning up, only to find Erik laying on his back, blanket in his mouth as if he had strung it around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” El held back the laughter threatening to spill over as Erik shot up with an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s this collar.” Erik’s face turned beet red from the accusatory shout. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s actually really hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> El didn’t dare admit what he thought, but his face said more than his words ever did, leaving Erik to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting hard from this, arentcha?” He sneered over El, forcing El to blush and shake his hands in a negative manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bad liar El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sighed and ate his defeat. He hugged Erik. “It’s really hot because I know what’s gonna come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik smiled and leaned down for a kiss, El about to oblige but then his eyes widening when a tongue was dragged up his cheek. Erik </span>
  <em>
    <span>licked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. This collar just wanted him to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik blushed again, “S-sorry. I can’t control it well.” He ducked in for a kiss again, this time successfully reaching El’s lips. Arms restrained El against the ground  with a smug smirk mid kiss, now Erik’s full weight sitting squarely upon his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, El, you’re so easy to unravel~” Erik cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El laughed and shrugged him off, “C’mon Erik, at least wait till we can get away from the others”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik pouted on the floor he landed on, staring up at El. “C’mon all we gotta do is zoom outta here, choose a good alley to fuck in, and be done!” He wrapped his arms around El, mouth curled up in a triumphant sneer as he cast a quick glance downward then met El’s eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can already see your pants are having trouble keeping that in.” Erik mashed his lips into El’s drawing a light moan from the Luminary before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against El’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… okay, fine… where do you wanna go?” El smiled mischievously, earning a grin from Erik in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer. How abouuuuut… Laguna di Gondolia? It’s so remote no one’s gonna come by at this time of night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El laughed, “Okay okay, let the others know we’re having a date night.” El gave a chaste peck on the lips as Erik left the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the information with Sylvando and Hendrik, who were practicing a pep power together, Erik returned to the tent to find El fully packed, blanket pulled close around himself. He held out his hands under the sheet of the blanket with a smile. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik nodded, taking El’s hand as he felt the familiar tug and fly of Zoom, happy to feel solid ground underneath him again a moment later. His eyes fought for focus after the flying motions had ceased, finding El had dropped the sheet, a satchel in his non free hand, and wearing nothing but a pair of pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to unnecessarily rip up an undershirt, as hot as it would be for you to rip it with your bare hands.” El beamed at Erik as he dug through the satchel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik was happy El finally opened up about what he liked and wanted. Well, until El pulled out a small rope and reached for Erik, who jumped out of his reach. “And what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this could spice things up further.” El smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Erik took the rope and then pinned El down again, smugly looking down at the shocked shirtless boy. “How about we save that for another ti-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grabbed the collar and pulled Erik into a kiss as his hands coursed with magic, the collar lighting in a vibrant orange. Erik kissed passionately until the spell overtook him. He bit at El’s lower lip, pulling away to howl up to the skies above when the spell fully eclipsed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he had no right to be this hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> El trailed off into his thoughts but then gasped when a hand forcibly pulled him closer into another kiss by the hair. Erik was ready for blood, and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik’s own thoughts were taken over by a need as he felt the twitch of the member he sat on, his legs strapped around El’s hips. His red eyes glowed, his thoughts simple and to the point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take him. Fuck him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El gasped as Erik’s movements already grew desperate, surprised by how well his plan worked, he should’ve known in all honesty. Erik clutched El’s shoulders and took a good long surveying look over him, what he had, what was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was gonna make sure everyone knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El felt a gasp escape his mouth when teeth sunk into his neck, now clinging onto Erik like a lifeline. “S-So forcefu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to get out a snarky comment, instead pushed into the ground and a hand clamped over his mouth as Erik bit down further and then lapped at the surfacing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, or else.” Erik mumbled into El’s ear before biting down on the upper ear and pulling away to sit over his prize. Erik’s voice in this mode was low, gravelly, and rough, with random words growled out instead of spoken, which in retrospect didn’t help El calm down at all, instead finding himself blushing even brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik ran his hands over El in an observatory manner, sliding a single finger over the farm chiseled abs of hard work. No wonder the boy could lift a greatsword —and his thief boyfriend— with ease. The slight stick of the palms of Erik’s gloves made El crazy with desire as he continued his examination. He reached up to Erik’s face, ready to pull him down and just kiss him, kick these pants off and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El’s hand was caught mid ascent by a smirking figure. “Bad listener. Payback time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik undid his sash, growling when it gave him trouble, but smiling when it came free. He traced his eyes over the sash before grabbing a lock of El’s hair roughly, pulling the Luminary up into a sitting position. Erik’s face was coated with its own desire and need, although… he wanted to play with his prey a bit before going for the killing blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El looked at him with happy, bright eyes, happy to be Erik’s and Erik’s his. He didn’t deserve such a hot boy, especially one that was also sweet and kind and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik pulled him into another kiss, lips mashing with desperate attempts for control met by bites of dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik grabbed both of El’s wrists and held them against either side of the silky haired boy’s head with an iron grip as their lips separated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them here.” Erik hissed into his ear, breath ragged and hot against El’s flesh, making his eyes flutter. With a gulp and a nod from El, Erik took the sash he had untied and looped it behind El’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wild thief ran a free hand across El’s cheeks, freeing any stuck strands that had ended up plastered to the poor boy’s face by the sweat he was already forming. He then tied the sash over El’s mouth roughly, smiling when El let out a muffled moan. Finishing off the gag with an impressively tied bow considering the spell overtaking his brain, Erik secured El’s wrists together, far above his head with the earlier rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot, helpless like that.” El felt Erik get off of him and walk away, he scrambled to get upright where he could see where the feral man went, only to feel a foot place all of its weight on his chest, knocking the air out of him. He trailed the leg to its owner, realizing it was Erik, but with a shimmery blue aura around him. A divide clone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn’t fucked before, he certainly was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone wasn’t much different from Erik normally, minus the blue aura. He sneered over El, causing him to protest into his gag. The clone responded in turn by putting a hand up to his ear with a mocking ‘what was that?’ written on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik came back a bottle in his hands, smacking it against his hand a few times, the red eyes glistening in the fading sunlight of the caverns. His pants were gone, left in a crumpled heap by the satchel, his dick out for any around to witness, although the only witnesses were El and Erik’s own divisions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight, only delays.” The clone pulled El up, now seeing there was another clone on the other side of Erik, elbow on his shoulder and lips pulled back into a sadistic grin. Erik prime kneeled down before El, showing the vial closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what this is?” He growled into El’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El knew all too well, he nodded profusely in response and Erik tilted his head. “Well? Gonna tell?” A hand against his ear, listening for a response. El tried his best to say it, but all that came out was a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>, forcing Erik to laugh and then press harshly on the growing problem in El’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El’s hips bucked up in response and El moaned into the gag, relaxing into one of the clone’s arms. “Wrong! Let’s show you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the edge of El’s waistband, pulling it down with extreme ferocity, almost ripping the fabric. El’s face became a bright red as his hard length became visible to the other three around him. The clone holding him up wrapped a hand around the base and gave one jerk in mild fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter how much I see it” Erik prime dabbed on a bit of lube onto his fingers, handing the one behind Eleven the bottle, and then positioning himself above Eleven as he slicked himself up for the descent. “Country boy packing a lot. And it still surprises me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El flushed as the clone behind him unraveled his arms from around El’s torso to open the vial and douse his own fingers in the lube. Erik looked back at El with an evil grin, hiding the hesitant twitch of his eyebrows, “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El let out a feeble nod, and Erik lowered himself down onto El, smiling behind the strain as he took El’s cock inside him. His red eyes clenched shut before opening as he let out a howl, the two other divide clones flickering and shuddering from the stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got himself on comfortably he bounced once or twice and grinned at El, who moaned lowly into his gag in response. El’s hips bucked and his back arched as the clone holding him teased his fingers along El’s entrance, the other hand idly playing with one of El’s nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone underneath him finally hooked a finger inside, preparing him for the intrusion to come. Meanwhile Erik prime had his hands firmly set on El’s hips and moved to straddle one leg, the last clone sliding in to finish the puzzle, grabbing Erik prime and wrapping his arms around the original’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik smirked back at El, “Enjoy it. But not too much, ok?” He winked at El, then wrapped his fingers in the clone’s hair with a smile, pulling the clone into a kiss as he began to ride El’s cock. Underneath El was a different story, hips slamming into his own erratically as three different moans filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn’t believe how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> this felt. If the thought didn’t cross his mind to use Divide for his own selfish purposes before, now it was pulled to the front of his mind. Every sensation was pulled out of him three times over, every thrust, every kiss, every tug of hair, every moan, it was all too much. He could do this more often, maybe even ask for it to be a consistent thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El meanwhile couldn’t handle this, watching his boyfriend make out with himself, being double penetrated by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it was quickly becoming hard to think. His thoughts no longer consistent words and now shattered </span>
  <em>
    <span>colors</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>and… and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The release was far sooner than expected, forcing El to gently slide back as the clones vanished, back pressed into the smooth cold stone floor. Erik slowly pulled himself off of El, standing over him with a sneer, his red eyes now catching in the early setting of dusk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Erik bent down and slapped the side of El's thigh. "I wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>." El let out a muffled cry in protest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's not my fault when you're so hot!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Erik untied the gag and looked over El before diving in for another bite, this time upon the upper arm. El hissed in exhausted pain then gasped when his chin was grabbed by a forceful hand. The collar glimmered dully in the last rays of sunlight as Erik leaned in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth tasted like the metallic tang of blood as he needily smashed his lips into El's own. Erik moaned into the kiss, grabbing at himself for a moment before their lips parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven gave Erik a pleading look, gasping when Erik licked El's cheek. A laugh escaped him, just a small giggle, and Erik picked up El, turning him to administer a sharp hit to the ass. El yelped and tried to brace himself, remembering his wrists were tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again and it will be worse." Erik growled and set El down, making him kneel. He stood up, the hard member he had been trying to pay attention to since El had gone over the edge meeting El's own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came first, now you gotta pay." He grinned and used Divide again, the two clones leaning on Erik’s shoulders with smirks. The brunet gulped heavily, finding this already getting him hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik prime slammed his cock into El’s face, urging him to go ahead and take it in. It took a moment before El fully got ahold of it, taking a few tentative bobs before figuring out where Erik liked it. After getting it right a few times he hit a stride, surprised when desperate hands unraveled the ropes around his hands and tugged them to grasp around the waiting lengths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven realized what he was told to do, now jerking off two shimmering blue copies of his animalistic minded boyfriend and sucking off his actual boyfriend all at the same time. Eager hands grabbed at his hair, pulling his head towards Erik’s hips whenever El pulled away, sometimes taking away the wait before going back down on the intrusion in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the thief, his red eyes glowing against his face as his eyebrows rose in uncontrolled ecstasy. His hair was starting to slick across his face as his movements became jerky and his moans and growls and shouts of Eleven’s name in that gravelly rough voice rang louder and louder through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik was feeling every sensation, every sweat drop, every pull on himself, every thrust forward and every repeated slide of El’s mouth or a the jerk of a countryside forged hand. It was too much, every part of him was hot, his veins made of lava, his eyes rolled back, and his knees suddenly made of gelatin. El knew just how to wrangle the worst out of him, and the sound leaving him was proof of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours, or minutes, or maybe weeks before Erik hit that edge and was kept there by El, who would slow when he felt Erik’s bodies tense beneath him. This earned a strangled growl whenever Eleven slowed, a “keep going” or “don’t stop” would follow from the red eyed thief and then hands grabbed at his hair again, pulling him back onto the shaft he held in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven let out a low moan, enjoying this as well, and after a time he lost his control and awareness, losing himself in the rhythm, the moans, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt Erik tense up again, this time El picking up his speed and frenzy instead of letting it slow to a near halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-El…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a violent shudder, hands gripped at the Luminary’s hair for support as he let the orgasm wrack his whole body. He howled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>howled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the sky with an erratic tone, now feeling tiredness take over in its place. He panted over El as he pulled his cock out of El’s mouth. The divisions flickered and faded, letting El’s hands fall onto the ground with an drained thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik’s eyes returned to normalcy, his chest pounding from all the action. He ran his eyes over El, his breathing trying to steady. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> El. That goddamn collar..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah!” El managed to push Erik into sitting next to him. “That was the hottest time I’ve ever had, I was a little scared for my own life a few times there though," he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I wouldn’t do that, I may be wild in that mode, but not enough to hurt such a lil ray of sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven’s face flushed and he used the near last of his strength to pull Erik onto his lap with a smile, idly playing with the collar loop. “I hope we can get more times like this.” He wistfully mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of time in forever y’know.” Erik grinned in response, then gasped when he felt a tug at his neck, El had tied the wrist ropes from earlier into a nice simple leash. “Since when did you become so sneaky, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you become so unaware?” El stuck his tongue out to Erik with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik laughed, “You’re right partner.” He leaned down to lick the bitemark at the base of El’s neck. “Maybe I just trust you so much I can let my guard down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’re so tired from having basically three orgasms at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s also a possibility," he hummed into the crook of Eleven’s neck. He stopped when giggles began to erupt from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long time before the laughter stopped, and an even longer time before either of them broke the serene silence, the sky twinkling with the stars above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Erik, what do you plan to do after all of this is over?” An insecure tug on the makeshift leash, a nervous squeak in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, kinda wanted to be a pirate with Mia, but you… wanna stay in Cobblestone, right?” Erik tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… although I’ll go with you if you really want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik let out a quiet rumble of amusement as he untangled himself to stretch to the sky, his skin shone white in the quiet moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter yet, right? We still got a while to decide, you know.” Erik held out his hand to help the shy Luminary up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El nodded, and looked for a nearby patch of water to clean up in, dispelling a nearby monster as they walked over hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you even do if you stayed with me in Cobblestone? I can’t imagine you retiring to a life of reading books and cooking.” El dipped his body in the cool water and looked up at Erik as he followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe fish. I always had a talent for it, and when times were tough I’d fish something up from that river outside of Heliodor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you didn’t steal it out of a fishing net?” El cast a half lidded gaze of sarcasm towards the blue thief, earning a light cuff of the shoulder and a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too sometimes!” He splashed Eleven with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Eleven splashed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they cleaned up, Eleven pulled out a change of clothes for each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do once you go back? Just farmwork?” Erik thumbed the soft linen of the white undershirt in his pirate garb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll help where needed, but Derk has offered me space in his Heliodor location shop. To sell my forge made items!” Eleven beamed. “If it gets popular enough, I’ll make my own shop in Heliodor and probably hire someone to run it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik whistled, a low wolf whistle, as he pulled on the coat of his pirate themed attire. “Sounds like you got it all figured out.” He tied the red sash around his arm and picked up the eyepatch and bandana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you’d drop it all to go with me on some stupid worldwide expeditions?” He tied the eyepatch on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah. I love you after all.” El smiled and kissed Erik before he could respond, earning a full faced blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik pulled on the bandana and adjusted it. “Well, I guess I have to keep this on so the girls don’t get suspicious.” He pointed to the collar as he undid the leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it matches that outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna cleaned and hands linked, they zoomed back to the campsite, only to find everyone asleep save for Hendrik, who sat at the edge of camp on watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that late?” El whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik shrugged and pressed his lips into El’s one last time before pulling him to the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the actual outfits were a bad idea cause now we gotta change again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to make it obvious what we were doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows what we’re doing on a date night. C’mon El you just wanted to see me in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Erik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sat up from his bedroll. “Yes I love it, now come here and sleep you doof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He plopped down and twisted his arms around Eleven’s torso, ruffling his hair before letting the exhaustion take him. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> do tonight again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>h, this was a trip to write. Once again Happy Valenslimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>